Anochecer
by Riw-DarkUsagii
Summary: Cuando era humano, Edward se había enamorado de una chica...despues de casi un siglo, volvera a verla,¿Que hara al respecto? y lo peor...¿Cómo reaccionara Bella ante esto? OCxEdwardxBella
1. Recordando el pasado

**Bueno, me inspire en hacer este fic(que posierto no estara muy largo) cuando fui a ver la pelicula de amanecer part. 1...**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Sthepanie Meyer, :I muy buena escritora.**

**espero les guste ^^**

* * *

><p>-Te amo Bella- le susurro el hermoso vampiro.<p>

-Te amo Edward- Le decía la joven pálida y frágil humana, acariciándole el rostro y seguido de eso un corto pero dulce beso en los labios.

Edward…decía amar intensamente a Bella, la chica singular, no podía leer su mente y deseaba beber su sangre, era como una droga para el...Pero jamás se atrevería a hacerle daño...ya muchas veces había estado en peligro de morir por su culpa, no soportaría verla sufrir una vez más.

-Se hace un poco tarde, te llevare a casa antes de que Charlie se preocupe.

-Pero no s e preocupara…Además, junto a ti no hay ningún peligro.

Edward se quedo serio ante eso, se sentía culpable y ya había dicho a Bella que no confiase mucho en él desde el incidente de James hace ya unos meses atrás.

-Te llevare a casa y punto.

-De acuerdo…

Se encontraban el bello prado…en el cual acostumbraban a ir para estar cómodamente a subieron al auto de Edward y emprendieron el camino así la casa de Charlie.

Llegaron, Edward acompaño a bella hasta la puerta de su casa.

-¿No entras?

-Prefiero que no, Al parecer Charlie no está de humor…

-¿enserio?, Rayoz…

-Nos vemos mañana…

-¿No…vendrás ahora en la noche?

-Me temo que no

-Bueno…nos vemos- Y se despidieron con otro corto beso

Bella entro a la casa y Charlie se encontraba en el sillón de la sala viendo el beisbol, como lo hacía seguido.

-Papá, ya llegue.

-mmm¿en donde estabas?

-Con Edward…Ya sabes.

-Debes acostumbrarte a llegar mas temprano…

-si claro, me voy a dormir...estoy cansada.

-¿no vas a comer algo antes?

-No…no tengo hambre.

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana.

-hasta mañana.

Bella se dirijo a su cuarto, tomo su pijama y se cambio. Tomo las gruesas colchas y se acomodo para dormir.

Edward por su parte, estaba sentado en uno de los elegantes sillones de la casa de los Cullen, con la cabeza agachada, como si estuviera pensando.

Pensaba en lo que le había dicho bella horas atrás; _"Junto a ti no hay ningún peligro"._

-jaja...como si no lo hubiera- bufo sarcástico-hay bella…Yo soy el mismo peligro.

-En parte tienes razón- le dijo una voz junto a él.

-Gracias por el consuelo Rosalie- la miro irritado

-Bueno, es la verdad, además, el único culpable eres tú.

-¿quieres cerrar la boca?

-Esta preocupación y peso, es lo que obtiene por enamorarte de...

-Cállate…

-…una humana.

Edward furioso, se levanto del sillón y salió corriendo del lugar, la mayoría de las veces ignoraba a Rosalie, pero lo admitía, era imposible ignorar eso y lo más doloroso era cierto en parte.

-no…no lastimare a mi primer y único amor…-susurro para el mismo mientras se detenía en la orilla de un barrando, se sentó en la orilla y tapo su hermoso rostro con sus manos.

Si pudiera, lloraría sin parar, hasta quedar sin lágrimas, pero era eso "un vampiro", una bestia, una máquina de matar y solo eso.

Entonces…Edward se puso a pensar…en su vida como humano…en como perdió a sus padres por culpa de la peste española.

-¿ya ha pasado un muy tiempo eh?-dijo suspirando, ese suspiro falso, ya que el no respiraba, pero aun así lo hizo para sentir algo de alivio.-a si... ¡no soy un humano!

Regreso a sus pensamientos, a su pasado, Edward era reamente feliz junto a sus padres biológicos.

-Edward…y Elizabeth- dijo con voz ahogada- enserio me gustaría volver a verlos-sonrió levemente mirando en particular a 2 estrellas brillantes que llamaban su atención- ¿son ustedes?, entonces... ¿han visto en lo que me he convertido?..Rayos…-gruño.

Realmente necesitaba llorar, había olvidado lo que era la sensación de llorar…era reconfortante ¿No?

-No, no veré el pasado…viviré –se detuvo ante esta última palabra- d-disfrutare el presente...Junto a Carlisle y Esme…y con Bella…Bella.

Edward seguía sentado en la orilla del barranco, escuchando como le gritaban las olas y mirando en particular a las dos estrellas brillantes.

A su mente llegaron pensamientos…eran de Alice al parecer, había visto llegar algo…o más bien a alguien..Así que decidió ir a casa. En cuestión de segundos, Edward llego pero no veía a Alice en ninguna parte.

-Carlisle…-le llamo la atención mientras este bajaba las escaleras.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?

-¿Dónde está Alice?

-no lo sé, ¿pasa algo?

-No…nada. -salió a buscarla, escuchaba sus pensamientos peor no la veía en ningún lado.

La busco por un rato hasta que le encontró adentrada en el bosque sentada en una rama de un gran árbol, estaba seria y sus pies colgantes se mecían como si se tratara de una niña pequeña.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo serio

-Edward…Bella…es el amor de tu vida, ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto, ¿porque la pregunta?

-Solo…quería preguntar-la chica salto en un ágil movimiento y cayó en el suelo.-¿Es la primera chica de la que te has enamorado?

-¿de qué hablas Alice?

-Olvídalo-la chica se alejo de él con pasos de bailarina- ya lo descubrirás-lo ultimo lo susurro demasiado bajo, para que Edward no la escuchara.

Edward estaba más que confundido.

* * *

><p><strong>Primer cap.! xD muy pobre los se..pero mejorará ya veran :3<strong>


	2. Preocupación

Bella abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentó en la cama y se estiro. Había tenido problemas para conciliar el sueño, ya que Edward no estuvo ahí esa noche, junto a él se sentía más que cómoda, se sentía protegida.

Miro el reloj, eran las 9:35, era sábado así que no iría a clases, se estiro una vez más y salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y se encontró a Charlie sentado en la mesa de la cocina leyendo el periódico matutino con una taza de café.

-Bueno días Bella.

-Buenos días, ¿te preparo el desayuno?

-Claro.

Bella tomo un par de huevos y jamón para hacer el desayuno, encendió la estufa y empezó a cocinar, pero Bella era muy pensativa, y cuando pensaba solo a eso se dedicaba.

-¡Hay!-Se quejo bella al sentir que un poco de aceite cayó en su mano derecha, al aparecer había ladeado inconscientemente el sartén donde cocinaba.

-Bella… ¿estás bien?-dijo Charlie preocupado acercándose a ella.

-S-si estoy bien, solo fue poco…

-¿Te sientes bien?, nunca te había ocurrido esto.

-Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez, ¿no?

-No es divertido, ven, te vendare.

-Enserio estoy bien papá, ahora déjame terminar.

-mmm, de acuerdo.-Charlie se dirijo de nuevo a la mesa, tomo el periódico, pera esta vez observaba a Bella.

La joven chica termino el desayuno, le sirvió a Charlie y después subió las escaleras.

-¿Tu no piensas comer?-Le pregunto Charlie observándola.

-No tengo mucha hambre…

-¿De verdad estas bien?

-Enserio papá, solo…tomare una ducha.

-¿Edward vendrá por ti ahora?

-No estoy segura…no…quedamos en nada anoche.

-Bien.-y decidió comer.

Bella entro al baño y empezó a desvestirse, entro a la regadera, sentía el agua caliente chocar contra su espalda, era realmente relajante.

Después de un largo baño, bella salió a su cuarto, ni pista de Edward.

-Tal vez…se fue a cazar.-Dijo con un tono seco. Era demasiado raro que Edward no apareciera en toda la noche ni en la mañana.

Se recostó y tomo una gran almohada para abrazarla, se sentía sola, vacía sin Edward, ¿Dónde estará Edward?

Se levanto rápidamente y tomo una chaqueta, bajo las escaleras y tomo las llaves de su camioneta.

-¿Adónde vas?-pregunto Charlie.

-Saldré un rato a Port Ángels, quiero distraerme.

-Ten cuidado.

-Claro.

-De todos modos, el aerosol de pimienta sigue en tu bolso.

-Gracias, creo.- y salió a su camioneta.

Subió a su camioneta y cuando estaba decidida a arrancar…

-¿A dónde vas?

-¡Hay!-Bella se exalto-E-Edward…me asustase-sonrió.

-Perdón...jeje-este la beso tiernamente en la frente.- ¿y bien?

-A Port Ángeles, quería distraerme un rato-

-¿distraerte?, ¿de qué?..¿De mi?

-Claro que no Edward, si no fuera porque soy humana, pasaría contigo todo el día…todos los día- le beso en los labios.-pero…puede arreglarse.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó confuso.

-Conviérteme.

-¿de nuevo el mismo tema?

-Edward…por favor…

-No Bella, No arruinare tu vida.

-Pero no la arruinaras…la aras mucho mejor.

-¡Ya basta!

Bella se quedo seria ante esa reacción, ¿tan importante era para él?

-Perdón…- la abrazo –Pero no acabare con tu vida…

-Bueno…dejemos el tema por la paz.

-Tienes Razón-Rio un poco.

Legaron juntos a la cuidad, compraron un par de cosas, visitaron unas cuantas tiendas y luego fueron a comer. Pero Edward Cullen siempre tiene un segundo plan y llevo a Bella a caminar un rato, o más bien, a correr a gran velocidad.

-Ahh, ¿no amas correr por el bosque mono araña?

-En realidad…no mucho.- dijo algo mareada.

-jeje ya te acostumbraras…-Edward quedo paralizado.

-¿Te sucede algo?

-Bella…Tenemos que irnos…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Al parecer…alguien mas casa por aquí…alguien…que no había visto jamás…

-¿Otro vampiro?, ¿puedes saber lo que piensa?

-sí, está cerca y no…casa animales.

Edward tomo a bella y corrió lo más rápido que puedo, llegaron al auto de ella y la subió.

-Bella necesito que vayas a casa…yo me encargare de esto.

-Pero…

-Haz lo que te digo...te amo. Y le dio un beso corto en los, labios.

-Ten cuidado- Bella arranco su camioneta y emprendió el camino a casa.

-Te digo que leí sus pensamientos Carlisle, tenia sed de sangre humana.

-¿Pudiste ver quien era?-pregunto Esme abrazando de un brazo a Carlisle.

-No…solo me interesaba poner a Bella a salvo.

-Pero las demás personas siguen en peligro-Respondió Carlisle preocupado.

-Deberíamos salir a investigar… ¿no lo crees cielo?- Dijo Esme.

-Alice, ¿no vio venir nada de esto?-Pregunto Edward más que exaltado.

-No ah dicho nada al respecto…

-Pues tendremos que salir a buscar.


End file.
